Hells Revenge
by Oddysey Fae
Summary: Jace,Clary and the gang set out to celebrate clarys birthday in London but end up getting pulled into a plot from an ancient demon to rid the world of nephelim a plot that began over a thousand years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first go at writing fan fiction please let me know what you think!

The mortal instruments series belongs to Cassandra Clare.

Prologue

111 years ago...

My name is Jonathon Shadow hunter and at the moment I am galloping on my horse Tristan, with the wind in my chestnut hair I felt as though I were flying. Riding was one of my favourite things to do, but today I was on a mission and as of five days ago riding no longer held any amusement for me.

The town's elders had nominated me for this specific task, I am the best fighter therefore I am expected to protect my people I am always the one who would be sent on the dangerous missions. Secretly I would rather settle down, tend to my farm and have a family, but now my dreams had become void when five days ago my new wife had been ripped apart by those infernal beasts.

I had been caught off guard putting up a new fence around the paddock I had heard my wife scream followed by the sound of tearing flesh. I sounded his horn to call for aid but before it could arrive my wife had perished, I would never forget the look on her face, her eyes wide with fear her throat torn out and half her stomach hanging out of her body.

The demons were seen running, or more precisely jumping, away at frightening speed, the jump was at least 60 feet in the air and I was thankful I only saw them from the back. They had ridges sticking out of their backs that would suggest they once had wings, their legs and arms elongated and their hands were claw like with talons as long as swords and the smell oh the smell was like rotting flesh. As they sped away he wondered if they could hear him screaming his beloved s name.

"Jonathon"

I was brought out of his reverie by my best friend and right hand Paul Livingston. I and Paul had grown up together and he was a sound fighter and something of a ladies' man with his light brown hair and green eyes. Paul was a well muscled man and always had a way of making me smile which was why, in my grieving period, I was glad to have Paul by my side.

"We must, make haste. The warlock insists we get to the lake. He has foreseen the prince of hell is on his way, he knows of our theft!"

He was grinning the like the idea of taking on a greater demon would be a wonderful end to the day.

"Why don't you ride on ahead if we are slowing you down perhaps you'll catch Lucifer with him!"

Paul was always far too eager for battle the idea of death in battle was to him the highest honour. I however am slightly more cautious quick to protect the innocent then heading straight for the demons; I do not believe there is valour in senseless death.

"Lucifer would need to summon hells own army to defeat the great knight Paul Livingstone, you'd think they weren't even trying, we are almost halfway there and not a single sign of a beast".

"Perhaps the warlocks losing his sight". He whispered to me conspiratorially.

"I heard that" a voice from behind us exclaimed.

Solomon Jay had come to us the morning after my wife's death with his sympathies and a bold idea of combating the growing demon problem for somehow in the last few years they had been growing in vast numbers. He proclaimed that he had recently acquired a summoning spell one, which if used correctly, could summon angels.

I had been suspicious and doubtful of this and Paul had snorted outright but he promised if it worked that they could ask one of the seraphim, the highest choir of angels, for aid. It was common knowledge that guardian angels are supposed to watch and give aid to humans but apparently they had more important things to do, because for the past few years no one had seen hide nor hair of them.

But with nothing to lose and wishing to prevent more tragic deaths I had agreed along with twenty of England's best knights to protect Solomon. We had asked where he had gotten this miraculous spell but he had answered nervously out of character for him murmuring that he had gotten it from a friend.

Whomever he took it from was currently a servant for the prince of hell and was apparently responsible for summoning the demons that attacked my wife. After I had described the demons to Solomon he nodded "there have been reports of them in Europe it appears they cannot be killed, they are direct servants of the prince", as he consoled me, "they are stronger and faster than any demon I have come across, there is nothing you could have done".

"I bet he nicked it from an angry ex" Paul had snickered

. Once Paul had heard that it was likely the prince of hell would want the spell back and would send his worst assassins to reclaim it he immediately signed on. So now we were at full gallop across the beautiful lush green scenery of France on their way to Lake Lyn. They had stuck to the forests for cover but once nearing the lake had to travel across open field the knights stuck close to Solomon for if they lost him it would be a wasted journey.

**Paul Pov**

"Nothing like a nighttimes ride on a stallion to make you appreciate walking".

I hated horses when I was first taught to ride one it had given me an evil glare as I mounted. Within a few minutes it had thrown me off, stupid animal, it was probably some kind of demon horse otherwise it would never have got the better of me. Jonathon chuckled next to me he had insisted it was a pony and my younger sister had no problem riding him, he wouldn't let it go.

15 years later he still smirked at me whenever we had a long journey anytime we rode at a gallop I winced I would rather walk 10 days than ride 3.

"I could have portalled us there but that would mean passing up a chance to see you squeal", Solomon laughed

"I have never lost a fight I will not be outdone by a walking excuse for travel" I moaned.

I shot him a glare twitching my sword just wishing he would give me a reason to brawl with him. I had fought all downworlders except warlocks I'm pretty sure if he didn't cheat and use magic I could beat him. I saw Jonathon shake his head as if he could read my thoughts he always was the cautious one.

Where I would charge into battle he would hang back to assess the situation where I would hang a sign above my door stating 'women beware' he would court like a perfect gentleman, my parents had assumed if we trained together he would knock some sense into me it's safe to say he failed dismally.

Most of the knights were uneasy around Solomon, I heard him try to strike up conversation with them, and who could blame them with incessant demon attacks it was understandable not to like half demon beings. I didn't feel that way, a man cannot help how he is born whether a farmer like Jonathon's parents or a blacksmiths like myself. I also know that Solomon was trustworthy.

After Jonathon's parents were killed in a demon raid Solomon had stayed with him taking care of him till he was of age and rushing to see him when hearing of his wife's death made him trustworthy in my eyes, though the knights didn't voice their opinions acting as a guard to Solomon which I secretly appreciated.

We were now nearing Lake Lyn and I felt uneasy. Solomon was sure that the prince of hell would be adamant about getting the spell back and was sure he would figure out their plan, yet no beast had made themselves known. If I had heard Solomon's plan of summoning an angel a few years ago without the endless amount of demons I would have thought he had finally cracked but here we were about to summon a pixie with bird wings to give us sparkly fighting abilities. If a demon didn't show up soon I am going to walk to the nearest tavern and get roaring drunk.

Solomon Pov

Our horses slowed as we neared the lake I jumped off giddy with excitement once I first spotted the spell I couldn't believe what I was reading a spell to actually summon the servants of god ooh if the church fathers could see me now, actually I rather they didn't they would probably throw holy water at me and scream hail Mary for attempting such a thing.

The lack of demons unnerved me the dream/vision I had the previous night showed the prince would be here waiting in shadow I hoped I was wrong I don't fancy going head to head with a greater demon unlike Paul who would laugh and charge at him even if he didn't have a weapon.

The other knights approached their horses' hooves pounding on the sandbank as they dropped down to join me. Suddenly there was movement in the trees the knights quickly stood to attention and Paul whispered "finally" and grinned then a flock of birds exited the trees the knights breathed easy I chuckled at the twitchy humans "damn" Paul exclaimed and went to sulk by his horse then realising he had stepped too close to his dreaded enemy went to sit by the willow tree next to the lake.

I took a deep breath and approached the lake taking out my scroll with slightly shaking hands Jonathon put a hand on my back and gave me a nod I was heartened and it gave me strength.

"Right I shall need a sword", I told them.

"A sword!" Paul exclaimed "can't you just chant and jump then sing or something".

Oh naive child thinking magic was fairytales and adventure. "This isn't Sunday mass you fool this is a deeply magical ritual" I answered him.

As Paul was about to angrily answer back one of the knights came forward Christopher Rainwater

"Here" he murmured I nodded my thanks "Its heavy", I told him, "it belonged to my father the best blacksmith in England forged this, a wedding present to me and my Emma". He shot his wife an adoring look of love I noticed in my periphery Jonathon wincing probably remembering he would never look that way again, I wasn't particularly pleased either Paul wasn't far off when he stated I stole this spell from an angry ex.

Speaking of Paul he looked even angrier than before probably Christopher stating his father was a better blacksmiths than Pauls. He also knew that the Rainwaters were plotting to get Jonathon to marry their just come of age daughter he murmured a thank you to them annoyed that they would probably get their way considering Jonathon would be expected to carry on his family line. I walked to the edge started chanting in Aramaic and threw the sword in unaware that I was being watched.

Rachel Kayne Pov

I watched my former lover thrust a sword into the lake and start the chant of the summoning spell MY summoning spell. It had been 7 days since Solomon came to see me he had gotten through the wards on my Normandy home I had been surprised ,yet he always was powerful a good match for me now he lowers himself to helping humans.

Oh how I hate humans disgusting mammals that would no sooner kill one of their own kind over livestock yet I have grudgingly accepted that they could be brave or as I saw it give in to their astounding stupidity. My father had been human had being the operative word. for the first 8 years of my life he had locked me in the cellar, keeping his dirty little secret hidden away, but one day after having spent weeks picking the lock I had set myself free sneaking up on my father's sleeping figure in front of the fire a cup of ale in his hand and sent a bolt of lightning at him.

Really I had been doing him a favour most people wished to die in their sleep not that I owed him anything but it was repayment for giving me life. After living rough on the sides of roads I had met Solomon 3 years later he told me he was also a warlock but had never met his parents he had been raised by humans and had taught me not to fear them for they didn't know any better.

Easy for him to say his adopted parents had loved him but I came to respect him as his apprentice, when I turned 18 I had come downstairs my long blue hair flowing and he had gawped at me I had grown into quite a beauty and he had finally took notice three months later they were very much in love I had moved into his room, even though he was a deeply religious man that didn't stop us fornicating before marriage.

One day I had been out working on a spell by the river I had summoned pure white doves I wondered if I tweaked the spell and used a more vast form of water I could summon some other greater form of pure goodness, I rushed home to tell my beloved but had heard moans coming from our bedroom a female suddenly screamed in ecstasy and I had run up the stairs thinking some couple had broken in but what I found was the love of my life in the arms of one of the fae

"Whom is this my dear" the fae had asked him he looked at me rather dazed. I gave a heart wrenching sob and had ran from the room I had run for weeks when HE found me, my master, and my prince.

He had listened to my story and had sympathised telling me that he had been betrayed also and that though he was a demon he could still feel emotions. He had seen me cast spells and had been watching me for a while he encouraged my summoning spells until finally I had it down.

With him as witness I had summoned one of the guardian angels my master then started to carry out his plans with the angels and though I was mildly repulsed I had put my feelings aside for he had promised to introduce me to my demon mother. I had wanted to meet her for a while she had to be an improvement on my father.

As I watched my former lover increase his chants I admired how his mousy hair shone in the sunset I remembered how I had tugged on it wrapped in bliss now I longed to yank it out. He had come to me 7 days ago to explain his actions I should had known something was up he had tried to explain what happened with the fairy that he didn't realise what he was doing that -

"she must have slipped me something "he pleaded I had left the room to calm myself or I might have done something stupid as much as I hated him I couldn't kill him ,only to come back into the room to find my spell gone.

I had sobbingly confessed to my master what had happened but he had been patient and had sent me with his newly made demons to keep Solomon from doing what he doing at this moment.

"Mistress "the demon hissed "we cannot let them summon the slave of heaven"; interesting choice of words I thought I looked at the demon to answer him his origins were my fault I had helped create this abomination.

"Yes we should move" I answered. Moving forward with three demons at my heal to make sure my masters plan was not destroyed.

Jonathon Pov

I watched as the now sun setting sky once again lit up it was a sight to be seen the water from the lake began to rise and a bright figure rose up I had to squint but could make out his iridescent wings as he stepped forward. The knights and Solomon immediately bowed down, a voice then filled my head and I knew it was coming from the seraphim angel.

"Why have you summoned me humans, child of Lilith?" his voice was soothing and calm yet curious, Solomon was staring at the angel in reverence with his mouth a gape to my left Paul looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head knowing they probably were not capable of speaking for a while I decided to speak up.

"Great angel we implore you, we have a vision of a world where there are no demons, where children are free to grow without terror and wives" my breath hitched "are free to protect them and teach them in safety, and men are able to take care of their families, the human race flourishing a heaven on earth free of the taint of hell"

. I now got the courage to look into the angels face. "We beg of you great angel give us the strength to beat back the demonic threat and save this world from invasion and destruction".

The angel's calm face softened before he spoke

"Your heart is pure my son, my name is Raziel and I shall help you, my blood has the power to grant you strength and speed to match the demons in combat, although take heed if I am to grant you these gifts your fellow weaker humans must not know of your existence".

"Beyond the hills behind me you must take your people and keep amongst yourselves for your children and their children will also share in these gifts".

"With my blood you and your knights "he nod his head in acknowledgement of them "will become the children of the angels Nephelim".

He then proceeded to pull a book out of thin air, "This is the book of Gramarye it contains the language of heaven you will use these runes on your skin to help with your lives as the warriors of heaven".

He now looked to Solomon with a slight smile probably at the look on his face he looked like he had just been given a present from the pope.

"This is the book of white; this will aid you in protecting the holy land of the Nephelim and increase your power to combat the demons".

His face now became grave, "the summoning spell you have acquired child of Lilith must not leave the hands of the nephelim, and must never again be used lest in a dire emergency".

"Don't worry" a female voice proclaimed from the right "I'll take good care of it considering it's mine!"

A beautiful young woman stepped forward with long blue hair and black eyes with a big smile on her face she didn't look more than 20 years of age yet she held herself with a confidence suggesting she was much older.

"Rachel" Solomon stood up in shock; he looked like he had seen a ghost.

Only when she turned to her side did I notice she was flanked by the demons that had killed my wife the ones Solomon proclaimed had not yet been killed because of their superior strength and speed. I immediately stood up in a wave of fury, how dare they come here, I took up a fighting stance, peering at them in disgust the angel however looked at the beasts in mourning almost as if he knew them.

Before I could blink the demons jumped high up in the sky and descended talons first onto the knights, I turned quickly to Paul as the knights drew their swords and began to battle the beasts, Paul unlike usual stood there with his mouth hanging open as if realising he wasn't going to wake up from a nightmare but stuck in reality.

I remembered this would be the first time Paul had seen these particular demons "No, no, no," he whispered and by some miracle I could hear him over the yells and screeching.

"Paul your sword" I all but screamed at him while watching the knights slide out the way as the demons kept jumping up and descending on them and slicing off their flesh, at the sound of my voice he seemed to snap out of it and charge towards the demons but the look of fear did not leave his face.

I went to join him but I felt the angel grab me with one hand in the other he held a cup with jewels on he had sliced his hand and was dripping his blood into the cup,

"Give me your hand shadow hunter" mesmerised I did as he asked he produced a dagger and sliced my hand and held it over the cup as red liquid from my hand trickled in, I looked to the knights Solomon wasn't exaggerating they had sliced some of the demon flesh but they were still going strong as one backhanded one of the knights he flew across the sand and didn't get up again four of his brothers already laid slain. I was brought back to attention by the angel

"Drink my son" he asked as I turned to the cup and sipped, it tasted metallic and thick yet as it made its way down my throat I began to shake my muscles convulsing as this happened had a thought silently thanking myself that I had brought the best knights from England because a weaker man would have not survived this.

As it passed I stood feeling different stronger, swifter, lighter just as the angel Raziel promised

"Bring the other knights quickly, they must drink!" He handed me a sword the blade looked like ice "you must call on the names of the angels to activate the blade for these beasts were once guardian angels ripped from heaven by the prince of hell, only these seraph blades can defeat them".

"Uzziel" he spoke and the blade glowed, and as if the demon recognised his former name it turned toward me, newly reenergised I ran at it with everything I had.

Vaguely I noticed to my side Solomon battling/pleading with Rachel they were throwing bolts of lightning at each other

"Rachel don't do this, please let me explain, look at what you've help create, these beasts will turn on you!"

"It's too late Solomon go back to your fairy whore I have a new master now, someone I can trust he's all I have", throwing another bolt at him.

He threw one back and it clashed in mid air creating an explosion knocking everyone in the vicinity on the ground except for the angel which was a blessing in disguise as it allowed the knight's time to drink from the cup.

Paul and Christopher were also given blades recognised as the best remaining fighters and were named for the poor fallen angels ripped from their home and turned into demons "Ramiel" the angel called "Harut" he finished the two beasts turned and fought viciously with the knights.

After the demons were finally slain only ten knights remained with a cry of rage Rachel ran no one bothered to follow her, she had failed, and she would crawl back to her master.

As I turned to thank the angel again I saw he had already gone and had left the two books the sword and the cup.

The remaining knights and Solomon and I made our way over the mountain and finding the land fertile and rich we knew this was the perfect place for the nephelim to call their home. Solomon was already reading through the book of white mumbling about wards to protect the land from demons. We would have to call the best remaining fighters and their families in Europe to join us here.

"What shall we name our new land" Christopher asked me clapping me on the back

"Idris" I replied after my fallen wife, we agreed to keep the summoning spell in a safe place with nephelim watching at all times in case the prince ever came back for it.

The prince of hell Pov

I watched my demons fall with a fury I had not felt in a long time, of course Raziel would be the one behind it he was the reason I was cast out of heaven in the first place. I pitied my fallen comrades for I had once been a guardian but as the others looked to their charges with love I had always looked with a streak of envy.

After all my kind had come first and yet the humans were given a paradise and free will and the freedom that I had longed for. My life had been one of worshiping on my knees. Therefore I had found myself glad when the demons had discovered this world.

I was of the opinion that if they humans were strong enough to fight them off, they would be worthy of the angels time but my weak charges had been killed by the demons and I had taken the blame. Raziel had cast me out of paradise and I had seethed in resentment since. Once I found Rachel I realised I could have my revenge on Raziel by summoning the guardians and given them my blood thus turning good to evil but now watching from the other side of the lake Raziel had thwart me yet again by making his precious humans more powerful .

He had actually given them angel blood, now that is an abomination. But I am patient I will wait I will destroy this new race of nephilim and will have the summoning spell again but I will go further than simple turning my former brethren to demons I will open up the portals and set all of hell lose on the world and this mistake called humanity will be righted and I will finally have my revenge.

Let me know what you think by reviewing.

Next chapter Clary, Jace and the gang head to London to celebrate Clary's 17 birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**I need to point out that the date of the prologue is over one thousand years ago not one hundred years ago.**

**Cassandra Clare owns the mortal instruments series.**

Present day

Clary POV

I am really not a morning person, the sunlight pouring through my window was like a spotlight on my eyes, I really need to remember to close my curtains but that would mean going to sleep in a pitch black room.

Although I know I am safe in the institute the thought of falling asleep without a light on makes me uneasy, though in my defence, with demons crawling about New York it's understandable to worry that something may be hiding under my bed. Ready to kill me as soon as I am away in dream land and venerable.

Frankly the idea of putting a nightlight in my room would not be worth the embarrassment if my fellow shadowhunters found out. Which is why at the moment their isn't the option to turn over and go back to sleep.

Next to me I felt something move followed by a groan, I turned over to find Jace trying to shield his eyes from the evil rays of light. I looked over at my clock with Jessica rabbit on the face (a gift from Isabelle) the curvy redhead telling me it was 5:45, good that meant I had 15 minutes before I begin my daily regimented routine.

"Morning handsome" I whispered in Jaces ear, while snuggling into his arms, I rested my head on his bronze chest content to stare for the next few minutes.

"Your staring at me, do I have funny bed head or are you admiring my fine chiselled features?" he asked my playfully with his eyes still closed.

"Both" I giggled; it was true it looked like there was a blond cat on his head. The thought of a cat with curly blond hair made me burst into hysterical laughter. That caused Jaces eyes to open; as I looked at him he was giving me a look as if he worried for my sanity.

In response to that I fell off the bed in more laughter now accompanied by hiccups, he growled and jumped down to join me and proceeded to tickle me, I now had tears streaming down my face.

"Jace –hiccup-stop-hiccup", as he sat back on his heels smiling, I tackled him and started tickling his feet in payback, I had figured out this was a weak spot when he had quilted me into giving him a foot rub after a particularly nasty fight with a drevak demon.

I grinned as he tried to roll away laughing but couldn't quite make it across the room; I let him go filing away the look on his face for later when I had time to draw. I looked at my clock; Jessica Rabbit now said it was 6:02 it was time to make breakfast.

Ever since my mum and Luke had agreed to let me live at the institute after many arguments that shook the house, I had been assigned the duty of the cooking. I didn't mind it was one of the things my mother and I use to do together and I wanted to contribute to the household.

"Come on goldilocks it's time for grub" I told him, since he had gone back to lie down on the bed.

"Yes go forth women and bring me my food, and the morning paper!" he said with an English accent. Oh I wasn't having any of that, I went to the trunk at the end of my bed took out my practice whip and wrapped it round his ankle pulling him from the bed.

"O.k. O.k." he murmured in surrender.

"You are my princess and I am your knight therefore I shall be your chariot and carry you to the kitchen" he grinned as if hoping I wouldn't give his food to church.

"Good boy" I tapped his head as he picked me up bridal style and walked me through the long corridor.

"You know I like this domineering side of you, would you like me to refer to you as mistress" he asked me mischievously while wiggling his eyebrows. Oh boy. I blushed and hid my face in his neck while he chuckled as we approached the kitchen.

I loved this kitchen it had wood panelled walls and a huge cooking area, Maryse made sure the pantry was always stocked full of food with the agreement that on the weekends I teach Isabelle how to cook. She probably felt guilty for never doing it herself and now was unfortunately too busy to rectify her mistake.

Jace placed me down with a peck on the cheek and sat at the table, church mewed at him and he mewed back. Chuckling I turned to the cookery and decided to make the kids blueberry pancakes and the adults orange French toast. As I was cooking the batter Isabelle decided to walk in shooing the cat and make her coffee, while mumbling to herself, she was never really awake until she had caffeine in her system.

After she had her cup she was much sunnier.

"Morning" she beamed as if just noticing us for the first time. Alec than decided to show his face, his eyes were half closed as he made his way for the coffee, bumping into me on his way.

"Sorry" he squinted at me if not recognising who I was than grabbing coffee and sitting down opposite Jace. As maryse and Robert made their way in fully dressed Maryse came to help me with the food while Robert made a beeline for the morning paper.

"Morning all" he said gruffly then got lost in the news, this was how most mornings were in the institute with Jace and Maryse being the only really awake ones.

As we ate we slowly woke ourselves up Maryse was discussing the latest shadowhunter news apparently kids from each institute around the world were disappearing for a week then being brought back with no clue as to where they have been.

"Oh, Clary Wai Lin and Ben should be here soon so be sure to be ready" Maryse reminded me. Wai and her husband Ben were my instructors from Idris appointed by the clave. They showed up at 7:00am every Monday to Friday for three hours of weapons training. On the weekends I was usually taught by Jace, I preferred it this way because it meant I could be sneaky and use the different skills I learned on the different instructors.

I made my way to my room to change into gear, at first Jace had been allowed to watch but as I would get distracted Wai Lin being very strict had ordered him out. They came every morning through a portal in Idris.

As I began my stretches in the training room, the couple made their way in I had come to admire them both and followed their instructions down to the letter. Wai Lin kinda reminded me of Maryse she was an extremely skilled warrior for the clave but mostly spent her time training nowadays. She was a no fuss fighter teaching me not to mess around with fancy moves but to plunge and move on. She had told me that my size was my ally that if I was swift enough I could move around the demons stabbing them in the back with my now chosen weapon (sai blades) before they had realised what was going on.

Her husband Ben Lin was the opposite he always had a kind smile, was infinitely patient and always had a calm way about him. He had taught me more about my surroundings and how to deal with my stress in battle. He gave me breathing exercises so I didn't get too tired and to help me not to freak out, not when we sparred I was almost as calm as he was. He taught me to always be aware of my surroundings, use them to my advantage, always be on the lookout for hidden demons, and know where my exits are.

Today Wai Lin informed me we would be having a four hour lesson instead of our usual three. This surprised me as sometimes on a Friday she would let me off early, no such luck. I looked to Ben asking why but he simply tapped his nose smiling.

After my lesson I went to chill out in my room, usually Jace was their waiting for me, oh well he must have business to deal with. When Jace turned 18 he became an active member of the clave and now had to deal with discrepancies amongst downworlders directly, write reports for the clave on demon raids, and generally keep the peace in New York.

I decided to find Isabelle since she was the same age as me she wasn't yet an active member but she was allowed to go on demon raids. I was only allowed on the weekends and only on routine sweeps. I still had quite a lot of catching up to do so I was fine with that as long as I got some action.

When I got to Isabelle's room I noticed there was a suitcase in the corner, her head buried in her wardrobe.

"Planning on running away with Meliorn Izzy" I asked, and was satisfied to watch her jump, another trick I had learnt from Ben. I had tried this before hoping to shock Jace in the shower only to hear a very high shriek from Alec, I didn't know his shower was busted. I couldn't look him in the face for weeks, and Jace never let him forget his 'girly scream'.

"No" she answered way too innocently while kicking her suitcase under her bed.

"I was just spring cleaning, ugh I need a new summer wardrobe and so do you, I mean look at what your wearing where on earth did you get those shoes?" she asked me looking revolted, she had previously dragged me shopping to buy 'sexy party clothes' that barely covered my essentials, shopping with Izzy left me more exhausted than three training sessions combined. She now wanted to attack my day clothes, but I had so far managed to distract her by turning the conversation to her love life every time she asked me this.

Which meant I was treated to her stories of her 'man of the week' as Magnus liked to call her extra curricular activities, but she always seemed to go back to Meliorn.

"Come on Clary, it's not like you have anything better to do your boyfriend isn't here" pleading with me, I winced at her innuendo, since Monday to Friday Jace slept in my room and on the weekends I slept in his. This was mainly because on weekends I would go hunting with them and we would collapse on his bed afterwards. On the weekdays I would stay up late waiting for him to come home safe, so he would always come straight to my room and was usually disinclined to leave. Therefore Izzy assumed we must be having sex, I didn't really like discussing my lack of sex life and wasn't quick to correct her.

"Alright as long as we are back for 1 o'clock because if I am late for my tutorial your mum will kill me" I succumbed, frankly I would rather take on the armies of hell than be late for Maryse, I know she has a kind heart but the woman scares me to death, a rather affective tool she uses to make sure I get homework on time

This was part of my routine at 1:00 every weekday I studied demonology with Maryse until 2:30 then shadowhunter history with Robert until 4:00.

"Yay" she squealed. So we made our way around a few shops' but didn't spend long in any clearly Izzy wanted to get her fill in the hour we had left. Though somehow we had managed to get 5 outfits with accessories and shoes on our way back we struck up a proper conversation as when Izzy was shopping she slipped into take no prisoners mode which meant talking was a no no.

"I have to admit Izzy your awfully good at this" I congratulated her.

"Yeah well if I had more time I could shop for your birthday present".

"Iz my birthday isn't for a week, why would you need to buy it now". I asked a bit confused.

"Oh not reason, just you know planning in advance" she answered evasively.

"So how's Simon" she quickly changed the subject, now I know she was avoiding answering my question she never brought up Simon. When we got back from Idris it was apparent that Simon liked to spend time with Maia and had much more in common. Simon gently explained to Izzy that he didn't think she was ready for a serious relationship. I knew that hurt her feelings though she never again brought it up; even Jace didn't tease her about it.

"Oh I'll probably see him later today, after my tutorial; you can come if you want". She blanched at that and mumbled about being busy. Poor Isabelle. Simon's words had stung her more than I thought.

At 2:30 I was done with the reading Maryse had assigned me, I would sit quietly in the library while she would sit at Hodges old desk and work through paperwork. At first I was allowed to sit on my own but when she had walked in on me and Jace in the middle of a heavy make-out session he had once again been banned from my presence.

Robert spent the next hour and a half throwing questions at me about the many famous demon battles from shadowhunter past. Today he was questioning me about Balthazar the greater demons attack on the Munich institute in 1875.

"How many shadowhunters in total did he take to send the demon back to his dimension?"He asked over his glasses.

"Thirteen in total"

"Good and how did they achieve this?"

" They used 8 bowman to restrict his movements, 2 continuously stabbing his legs with seraph blades and 3 using whips to pull and push him back through his portal" I answered half sure I was right.

"You forgot the warlock they hired to close the portal behind him" he answered; damn I knew I forgot something. Robert insisted I know the different techniques used on different demons from the past because it was always possible they could come back.

"It's quite alright Clary, Alec forgot the same thing you did and Isabelle thought it only took 5 in total" he laughed that made me feel better. I didn't bother asking about Jace 'Mr. know it all' probably had the answer perfectly.

As I made my way through the hall I heard the elevator and went to investigate, only to find Jace coming through with a phone in hand talking to someone.

"O.k. We'll see you then, and thanks again" he hung up and looked up surprised.

"Clary is it time to go see the bloodsucker already" he asked in his usual drawl.

"Yes, I am on my way to see SIMON and then my mum, and if you ask politely you can come too, and who was that on the phone?" I asked it's not like he had a great social life who would he be on the phone too.

"Oh just an old acquaintance," he wrapped his arms around me and kissed his way up my neck, trying to distract me I hated to admit it was working.

"Right let's go see the leech king of New York" he grinned great another hour of Jace and Simon's own sarcasm rally.

Simon POV

As I waited at Java Jones for Clary to show up I stared longingly at Coffee, sometimes I wish I could still drink it, food I could live without but not my precious coffee just as I was wondering whether or not I should get a cup and put blood in it Clary walked through the door followed by her blond moron in shining armour.

"Hey, I thought it was just gonna be us?" I directed at Clary, I mean really couldn't they spend 2 seconds away from each other. 70% of the time that Clary and I would meet here after school her boyfriend would show up.

"Ahh I knew you missed me" Jace cooed at me, great. He assumed after breaking off whatever he and Izzy had, something he still felt guilty about he thought he would see less of Jace no such luck.

"Just come from a funeral Jace ? I mean really is it that normal colours clash with your hair or are you just paranoid of rainbows" I answered giving him a grin. He glared at me.

"No I just use it to extenuate my rock hard body, what about you trying to make a geek political statement?" looking at my t-shirt which read 'gamers do it better. I rolled my eyes this was going to be a long hour.

ClaryPOV

After Jace and Simon was done throwing barbs at each other we made our way into Luke's bookshop, waving at Maia Jace and I went through to the apartment. Maia worked at the store full time now since my mother went back to her gallery. Maia would be off early though since Simon informed us they were due at Simons at 6:00 for a family dinner.

Usually if I came alone Maia and I would gossip and talk about our boyfriends it was nice to have a female friend for when I was at school being girly just wasn't me.

"Hi Mum" I yelled at my mum, she was sitting at the table in the kitchen going through invoices.

"Oh good you two are here, now I have a legitimate reason to procrastinate from these" she pointed at the invoices.

"MMhMM Brownies" just said in a daze and sat down to start to scoff them down practically purring. He grabbed my hand under the table as I mum and I started talking about our days, with me bragging about my history test with Robert that I almost aced.

Luke made his way in after 20 minutes heading for the brownies that were now gone, Luke kissed me on the head, pecked my mum on the cheek and scowled at Jace for stealing the yummy treats. Jace simply grinned back .

"So birthday girl, we have something for you" Luke stated looking exited, I however was confused.

"But my birthday is next Friday" I moaned as they passed me a wrapped present. They should know better we had a tradition; breakfast made by mum then spend the day at the beach then finally home for presents and dinner at TGI Fridays. I was starting to suspect a Conspiracy.

"I know but we want you to open it now" my mum answered, I ripped it open to find a new sketchbook with leather binding and my initials engraved on the front.

"Wow thanks guys" I said everyone beamed at me.

Once we got back to the institute I was hungry for dinner and apparently was Jace he obviously forgot that he had just devoured a plate of brownies.

After we had eaten dinner cooked by me an Maryse ( roast poussin and sweet potatoes) Jace, Alec and Izzy went to get geared up to go hunting, while I stretched out for my 2 hour hand to hand combat training with Maryse.

Jace made his way into the training room looking mischievous about something. He walked up to be sat down and pulled me on his lap. In response I turned around tangling my fingers in his hair, nuzzling his neck he growled.

"If you keep doing that I won't be able to think straight and won't be able to tell you your surprise" he stammered, that got my attention.

" Surprise?" I questioned him.

"Yep you're probably wondering why, everyone is worried about your presents a week early, well that's because I have arranged for us a week in London!" I squealed got up off his lap and started jumping around. I had always wanted to go to London if just to look at their art galleries. I then tackled him to the ground smothering him with kisses.

He smiled areal genuine smile then flipped us over and gave me a heart stopping kiss as I gasped he slipped his tongue in and I melted into his arms.

"Hem Hem" I heard from the door, Alec with standing there with his arms crossed but still grinning.

"I take it you told her then" he laughed.

"Yesh" Jace answered him his lips still on mine.

" nw go mway" He mumbled.

"No can do we have to get going if were heading off later tonight" Alec answered.

"Oh wow your coming with us" I exclaimed.

"Yep" Alec answered, "You two me, Magnus and Isabelle.

"Alright" Jace answered. "You go pack Clary and we'll be back in an hour Maryse has agreed that you can skip training.

I squealed again kissed him hugged Alec than ran to my room. As I packed my new sketchbook and what Isabelle called my hobo clothes I called my mum apparently she was in on the secret and promised she and Luke would be there later to wave us off.

Wai Lin and Ben had left a note wishing us a good time and Maia and Simon promised they would portal to London for my actual birthday.

Later on when the others got back after killing 2 eidolon demons we were packed and ready to go.

Outside the institute my mum and Luke stood with Maryse and Robert whom had spent the afternoon petitioning the clave to send shadowhunters to help them out while we were gone. As Magnus opened up the portal I kissed and hugged my mum and Luke goodbye while Maryse and Robert were handing Alec an envelope full of pound notes for the duration of our stay.

As I looked around while the portal was opening I noticed the extent of our luggage, where Jace and Alec had one bag I had two Isabelle three and Magnus four. We were only going for one week!

Maryse waved me over to her, she handed me a small envelope.

"Get yourself something nice for your birthday and consider it our gift" I opened the envelope to find a nice amount of English money.

"Thank you" I stammered and gave them an awkward hug.

"Alright!" Magnus yelled "let's paint our new town red, with an assortment of glitter of course" he beamed. We all laughed and Jace groaned. As we walked through we all took a deep breath of English air only to turn around and find we were trapped in an alleyway full of demons.

Let me know what you think of this.

Please review.

Next time we meet the shadowhunters of the London institute and the gang exploring London.


	3. Chapter 3

**The mortal instruments series is owned by Cassandra Clare.**

Jace POV

As we made our way through the portal my senses kicked into gear, something didn't feel right. As soon as we touched down I had just enough time to assess my surroundings, we were in an alleyway. Then we were ambushed, I immediately pushed Clary behind Magnus while Alec hung back to take the rear pulling out his bow. Isabelle uncoiled her whip going to stand just from my right. The demons were unlike anything I had seen before, elongated legs caused them to tower over me at full height, along with long arms with talons as long as seraph blades.

"Cassiel" I yelled, my blade sprung and I ran at them, only to have one fly over me, they could jump almost as high as I could! Maybe even higher.

"What the hell!" Isabelle shouted before another jumped at her, I couldn't see how many there were it was too dark. The demon sliced through her stomach, with her last remaining strength she cut off the talon from one hand with her whip.

"Isabelle" Clary screamed drawing the demons attention to her, its long snouted face seemed to pull into a grin as it made its way towards her. That was enough for me, as it jumped I caught it mid air stabbing my seraph blade into it repeatedly. Clary was throwing her daggers at it as it plummeted to the ground dragging me with it.

As my head slammed into the ground leaving me dazed, I watched Clary run over to help Isabelle pulling out her stele. Alec was shooting arrows continuously with Magnus throwing blue fire at it but the demon was too fast.

Everyone was too busy to notice the other demon crawl on top of me. Up close I noticed its black empty eyes, and long snout dripping spit over me. As it raised its arm to deliver the killing blow, I noticed something silver make its way round the demons neck. I blinked it was a mace, the demons was thrown backwards with a loud shriek.

"Golly Gosh, It's the deadly New York shadowhunters" a female English accent bellowed. I looked up dazed to see a blonde hair blue eyed teenage girl grinning at me. Behind her two boys were holding down the demon while a third boy pulled out a huge axe and proceeded to decapitate it.

The girl turned away to converse with her companions.

"Where did the other demon go?" she asked them.

"It ran off, nice to see you Cora" Alec answered her. He walked up to give her a hug. So that's who it was, my head wound must be more serious than I thought not to have recognised my old flame.

"Is he alright, what happened" I heard Clary yell. She ran up to me and threw her arms round my neck. She began checking me for wounds than gasped at my head. Right around then was where they started to get blurry and I felt myself lose consciousness.

Isabelle POV

I groggily woke up confused, where the hell am I? I looked around the room I was in; it was vast with stone walls and a fire burning in the fire place. The wooden ceilings reminded me of home, as I rolled over I noticed a young girl sitting on a chair in front of a vanity table. She had make up in her hands; I saw my bags on the floor with one of them open.

" Hello?" I said slowly waking up.

"Oh" the girl gasped. "Your awake, Mummy will be relieved, everyone was so worried".

She jumped up and ran over to my bed; I noticed she had big brown doe eyes and short brown curly hair. Her face was covered in poorly applied foundation and the blush made her look as though she had a fever. Her eyelids smothered in purple eye shadow giving her the look of a boxer having been smacked in both eyes.

"Is that my make up?" I asked, she suddenly looked extremely guilty and I couldn't force myself to feel angry.

"I'm so sorry please don't tell my parents, the boys brought your bags in and I tried to move them so you wouldn't fall over them when you got out of bed". She looked pleased with herself.

"The make up fell out, and I thought you wouldn't mind if I borrowed some only my mummy won't let me wear hers". Her face suddenly fell, and my heart dropped at the sight of it.

I sat up and painfully walked over to the vanity stand, picked up my bag and got out some softer coloured make-up. I turned to her.

"Come here I'll put some subtle colours on you so your mum won't notice". She jumped off the bed and ran towards me and wrapped her arms round my waist causing me to wince.

"Oh, thank you, my name's Catherine by the way I wasn't here when you last came to visit" she said as she sat down. We had spent a month here two years ago, it was true she wasn't here, her father had taken her to Idris for her birthday, and I calculated that would make her eight. My heart panged as I realised she would only have been a year younger than Max.

"Hi, Catherine I'm Isabelle, can I call you Cat?"

"Sure can I call you Izzy, that's what I heard your brother call you while you were sleeping, he was here with his glittery friend". She told me innocently.

"Of course you can and the glittery man is called Magnus, he's a warlock, do you know what happened to my other brother?" I asked suddenly worried about what happened to the others. The last thing I remembered was being jumped on by a disgusting demon that smelled gross then suddenly a pain in my stomach then nothing.

" Yeah he was sleeping too while the others carried him to his room, but the glittery man, sorry Magnus fixed him up, and last I saw he was talking to Cora" then she leaned in.

"Then he was kissing the other girl with red hair" she whispered then giggled.

"She's pretty she looks like one of my porcelain dolls" she said matter of fact.

"Yeah I suppose she does, but she doesn't like me putting make up on her as much as you, you are a much better model" I told conspiratorially.

"Thanks" she beamed.

"Josie doesn't like make up either, sometimes I see her running through the corridors and hiding in the pantry when Cora wants to give her a makeover". The fact that Josie didn't like make up wasn't a surprise she had lived at the institute since she was five. Apparently her parents had left her on the doorstep and never came back for her. Josie had once told her mother wore a lot of make up and wore expensive clothes, so naturally Josie wanting to be nothing like her dressed like a boy and always kept her hair tied back.

We were giggling about all the kissing between our friends that we had to witness when the door gently came open.

I gasped as I saw a tall boy with curly brown hair, hazel eyes and bright white teeth. He was well muscled and holding a tray with what looked like tea and biscuits. He had a look of surprise when he saw us.

"Wow you're awake, I expected to have to throw a bucket of water on you to get you up" he grinned.

"Nope, I was woken up by this one" I tickled Catherine.

"I hope she didn't wear you out, you should be resting, you got a nasty cut there" he tilted his head to my stomach.

"Oh its fine, um is that for me?" I pointed to the tray.

"Yeah I thought a full blown meal might be too much for you at the moment, so tea and digestives it is".

"And speaking of full blown meals, Catherine you should be getting to dinner before your mum sends out a hunting party" he gave her an adoring glance. I however was actually blushing it was really sweet of him to go to the trouble.

"O.K bye Izzy" she waved as she left the room, leaving me alone with this new boy. He put the tea and biscuits on a small table and turned to me with a smile.

"I don't think we've met before, you weren't here last time and I probably would have remembered you" then realising I sounded like I was flirting I made my way over and poured myself some tea and grabbed a digestive.

"No I came here eighteen months ago, my family were killed in a demon raid" he didn't comment on my obvious flirting for which I was thankful.

"I'm so sorry" I sipped at my tea surprised I was enjoying it. Apparently he noticed.

"Is this the first time you've had good old English tea?" he laughed.

"I've had tea before but nothing like this, I normally have good old American coffee".

"Touché, well let me educate you what your drinking is Earl Grey, delicious isn't it?" he questioned as he took a gulp.

"Oh this is Earl Grey, Jace hates this stuff, and clearly he has no taste". He laughed at that.

" Yes he mentioned something about he'd rather drink water out of a dog bowl when I offered him some, then he got whacked round the head by that firecracker girlfriend of his for his rudeness" he beamed as if recalling a good memory.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude myself I haven't even told you my name, I'm Matthew Swarbrick" offering me his hand.

"Isabelle Lightwood" I answered as he kissed my hand, embarrassed that I hadn't noticed that he hadn't given me his name. I was too taken by his looks and that smile.

"Well Isabelle Lightwood welcome to London" he held up his cup in a toast and clanked our teacups together.

Alec POV

As I sat at the table I was surprised at how hungry I was not to mention tired. The demons we had just about managed to fight off earlier still gnawed at my mind. It took eight shadowhunters to kill one demon and the other still got away.

"Penny for your thoughts" Nick asked me, I liked Nick Hawksworth he was always in a good mood. I know his mother was previously a shadowhunter and lived with his mundane father in Cornwall. She had sent him here to do his duty with the agreement that once he was full trained and come of age he could either come home or become an official member of the clave.

"Just curious about earlier, how the demons knew we would be there, what are they; I've never seen anything like them".

"Oh we have they've been popping up around England, we caught them only once before but they got away, last night was the first time we've actually killed them" he raised his fists to the ceiling in celebration. His huge arms blocked out his view of the light and his blue eyes twinkled.

Josie next to him snorted, she was a surly type of girl Josephine Applegate, with her attitude and dirty blonde hair she was the complete opposite of her boyfriend Nick but somehow they made it work. Though he wasn't one to talk if people were to walk in the room and guess who he was dating they would probably pick Magnus as a possibility last.

"Hardly a roaring success how many of you did it take to kill it "she inquired.

"Four" a soft voice across from me answered her. Oscar Wakefield stared at his plate without looking up. He had always been quiet but since he was kidnapped by demons two years ago he seemed to retreat entirely into himself. Alec had always noticed how good looking he was, with his dark brown hair and green eyes he was gorgeous about 6ft tall and lean.

"I'm pretty sure that's because I had gotten a good piece of it"Jace snapped taking offence, his arm was draped across the back of Clarys chair she was shooting daggers at the girl opposite her who chose to snap back at Jace.

"Yes, but you weren't much help unconscious were you, and you would be dead if I hadn't got there" she smirked at him. I used to hate Cora, like Oscar she had never met her parents therefore considered the inhabitants of the institute her family and didn't appreciate her once fling snapping at them.

When they had stayed here for a month two years ago Cora's good looks had entranced Jace to begin with but like always he got bored of her. Their break up shook the ceiling he thought Jace didn't care because he had looked quite upset, but they must have reconciled because the day they left for home they were friendly again.

"Let me guess the reason you were there was because you couldn't wait the full twenty minutes to see me"

" Actually we were hunting and if I wanted to meet anyone it would have been your lovely Clary, after all the shadow world owes her their lives" she gave Clary a genuine smile, and Clary managed a small one back. Jace rolled his eyes playfully as Nick whopped with laughter.

"Never mind Jace I'm happy to see you" he batted his like a teenage girl.

"You're not as pretty as Cora" he grinned back. Josie snorted again and grabbed Nick's hand and he pretended to sniffle.

"Yes we've been getting reports of these creatures from around the world" Mrs Finley getting back on point, she was a strict woman but did enjoy teasing the boys of the institute by being strict with them. Much to the delight of the girls.

"But no one ever seems to get there in time, this could have something to do with the kidnapped shadowhunter teenagers" she carried on, Oscar seemed to finally look up at this.

"How do you know that" I asked my interest peeked as well.

"Alec's right, if they don't get there in time how do they know it's the same demons" Jace inquired.

"Well apparently a vampire in Moscow watched them jump at alarming heights with an unconscious person on their back but he couldn't confirm whether it was one of the kidnapped. She answered him.

"Be fair darling if they move as fast as the kids claim then how was he supposed to make an accurate identification"? Her husband Mr Finley answered he was a big jolly man with red hair and a protruding belly. Alec always thought he resembled a red headed Father Christmas, but he was still a formidable fighter, he was also a good friend of many downworlders and was thrilled that they now had seats on the council.

He had spent the entire dinner roaring with laughter as Magnus had told him of how the London institute was run in his day. The two would obviously be fast friends.

"You're quite right, I'm afraid I must notify the clave of this attack" she rose from the table and exited the room.

"And you should all head to bed you've had a long day" her voice carried down the corridor.

One by one the people at the table made their way to bed murmuring goodnight. I turned to Magnus whom was the only one who remained.

"Shall we?" I motioned to the door.

" We shall" he answered and grabbed my hand as we made our way to my room I heard laughter coming out of Izzy's I didn't want to know what she was doing in there. I had taken Magnus at his word that she would be fine.

As we passed Clary and Jace's room I heard raised voices internally I cringed I realised that Jace probably hadn't told Clary about his previous relationship with Cora.

As we passed Nick's room I heard Metallica blasting out of his room with him singing along.

"Good god it sounds like someone's trying to strangle chairman meow" Magnus had to yell over Nick warbling.

As we walked into our room Magnus turned and grinned at me I knew that grin it was usually followed with me and him doing something that should be considered illegal.

"I'll run us a bath" he purred seductively and parted with an open mouth kiss and a nip at my bottom lip. As we sat in the bath Magnus rubbed my back as I groaned. I leaned back on him as he made suggestions on what I should wear tomorrow.

"We're going sightseeing why should I dress up" I asked as I rubbed his legs that where either side of me.

"Darling when London see's you they will think New York if full of homeless people" he soothed.

"Fine but only if the outfit is black" Magnus clapped his hands throwing water over me; I turned to throw back but got a loofah thrown in my face.

I grabbed him as we locked in a passionate kiss as his hand made his way round my waist and onto my behind I ran my hands through his hair only to realise there was demon ichor embedded in it.

"Turn around" I breathed as we broke apart, "I'll wash your hair", he thanked him with a kiss.

After we were done I was so exhausted that I fell asleep curled up around him as he snapped his fingers the light switched off.

Clary POV

As Jace was showering I sat on the end of the bed in my pajamas, he had some explaining to do. When we had brought him in unconscious Magnus has told us he would be o.k. The English shadowhunters had introduced themselves and Cora had assumed I knew that she and Jace used to date.

After he had woken up I was so relieved I forgot how angry I was, but now sitting in the quiet listening to the shower my anger came back.

As Jace stepped out of the shower in only a towel I was once again caught at the beauty of his body. My self esteem took another hit why was he with me and not Cora? She was beautiful and clearly kind not to mention badass shadowhunter. She was small and gawky, she supposed she was sweet when she wanted to be but mostly had a bad temper.

"What's up" he seemed to notice my sadness.

"Why didn't you tell me you used to date Cora" I tried to keep the betrayal out of my voice and failing.

"Because it was never anything serious, were just friends now" he came to kneel in front of me taking my hand in his.

"Sometimes I wonder why you chose me, I'm not beautiful or an impressive warrior-

He cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth.

"I love you, I think you're beautiful and funny and brave and caring, because of you I'm alive and awake, you make me whole, and you're everything I could ever want and more". Tears formed in my eyes blurring my vision.

"I only wish we had met earlier than I wouldn't have made the mistake of dating Cora" he suddenly looked sad his eyes seem to water.

"When we had dated I was struck by her looks at first and her fierce protection of her family"

"But she was just using me she had a thing for Oscar and wanted to make him jealous; it had been the first time since my father that someone had done that to me".

"She apologised but it had knocked my faith, I believed that girls who were nice could also be cruel when it came to relationships, after her I never dated anymore, I just messed around with girls".

"Then you came around and showed me what love is" he looked at me with such a fierce love in his eyes that the tears felled freely down my face. I crushed my lips to his wrapping my arms around him tightly, our kiss was passionate but I had to wipe my face.

I broke away laughing, he pulled a tissue from a box next to the bed and wiped my tears. He kissed my nose lightly then got up. How could she use him he was perfection in her eyes, as he explained of his heartache he looked like a little boy that had been betrayed. She would try to be nice to Cora but really she would want to rip her to pieces for hurting her Jace.

As he pulled his pyjamas toward him he dropped his towel, I gasped he did this a lot probably so I would get used to the site of him naked and not feel embarrassed. My breathing became erratic he was perfect. He gave her a smouldering look and he put his nightclothes on.

We climbed into bed and wrapped our arms around each other.

"I only belong to you Clary, no one will ever take me away, goodnight my love" Jace said nuzzling into my neck.

"Goodnight my brave Jace".

**What do you think? What would you like more of/ less of?**

**Please, Please, Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments series Cassandra Clare does.**

**Keep the reviews coming it's go to know you enjoy the story.**

Clary POV

As I woke up in Jace's arms the previous day came flooding back to me. I was still a little uneasy about the demon attack but I would keep my thoughts to myself as I didn't want to ruin our trip. I quietly got out of bed careful not to wake Jace, he always looked so innocent when he slept.

He seemed like a normal teenager not a person that spends his nights risking his life to keep the people of New York safe from demons when they slept. He had a smile on his face, I had remembered when he said he wished he could follow me inside my head, he had no idea how much I wished I could jump into his and erase all his bad memories so I could see that smile more often.

I grabbed my work out clothes needing to train, I still hadn't gotten out of my routine of waking up early, training would be a good way to start the day plus I doubt I'll find the time today. I made my way to the weapons room but heard humming coming from the kitchen, I went to investigate and I found Mrs Finley making breakfast.

"Good morning" I said making my presence known.

"Oh, good morning Clary did you sleep well, I know sometimes it's difficult to get used to a different bed". She smiled at me pleasantly while getting out plates.

"No, it was fine I think we were so exhausted we could sleep on the floor and be happy" I informed her.

" Yes you did have a long day, and what with the attack I would have understood if you were restless, I haven't heard back from the clave yet but should do by this evening" she updated me while she began making coffee.

"Do you need any help? I was just going for a quick work out but if you need me" I let the sentence hang giving her a chance to accept or shoot down my request.

"No don't worry dear" she had a wicked gleam in her eyes

"I'll get the boys to help me, besides Mr Finley likes to be my taste tester he says to check it's not poisoned, like I believe that excuse". She chuckled, and pulled out a fog horn.

"You might want to head for the training room, this thing is loud and the boys tend to come up with a variety of swear words when I wake them up with this" she giggled.

I quickly ran from the room laughing when she blew the horn, I was surprised Scotland couldn't hear it; I covered my ears hiding behind a statue of armour keen to see the shadowhunters reactions.

"BLOODY HELL" she heard Nick yell as she walked into the kitchen, Matthew tripped over his feet in his haste to follow, clearly they both feared the wrath of Mrs Finley.

"You'd think she'd want the girls cooking not us" Matthew whispered to Nick.

" Speak for yourself, I am a whiz in the kitchen any top chef would cry if they were to get into a cooking contest with me, maybe I should start my own restaurant after I get my singing career off the ground" Nick answered him.

"If you cook as bad as you sing, the clave would want to dissect our dead bodies to figure out what you poisoned us with" Matthew shuddered, probably reliving Nick's own version of enter sandman he was singing last night.

" I don't see how you would care about my singing any more, now you have the lovely Isabelle distracting you I didn't hear you leave her room last night" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What - she said she was cold" Matthew blushed scarlet and slithered past him into the kitchen followed by Nick booming with laughter.

Mr Finley followed them not long after shouting that they better not have drunk all the tea. A few minutes later Alec and Magnus made their way past her heading for the kitchen.

"Was that a noise I heard a few minutes ago before you shoved me awake" Alec asked Magnus.

"That was a fog horn Alec" Magnus answered him exasperated his voice thick with sleep.

" Honestly you sleep like the dead, if it had been a car alarm I could understand you sleeping through it, even chairman meow sitting on your face doesn't make you stir!" he carried on.

"Your cat needs to understand boundaries we humans have its called space invasion! Plus I had a long day it wore me out" Alec answered him petulantly.

"I can think of better ways to wear you out blue eyes" Magnus suggested while smacking him on the behind.

I giggled once they were out of sight; I better hurry with my work out before the boys eat all the food. As I walked in still chuckling to myself I jumped noticing someone had beat me to the room.

It was Oscar throwing daggers at a target on the wall, I noticed Catherine sitting on a stool watching him with rapt attention. He hit everyone on point. He seemed to notice my quiet footsteps and turned around with a jump getting ready to throw a dagger at the intruder.

I threw my hands up in surrender if not to startle him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone would be here I assumed everyone would head to the kitchen in fear of Mrs Finley" I tried to keep my voice light but it still had a light tremor in it. After watching Oscar decapitate that demon yesterday I knew he was capable of hitting me square between the eyes with one of the weapons he was holding.

"It's O.k., not many people come here this early I was just startled" his said relaxing his posture as Catherine let go of the breath she was holding.

"Morning Clary" she waved at me shyly, I waved back.

"You don't mind sharing the room do you? Only I need to work up an appetite" I smiled at him, he smiled back.

He shook his head and made a shushing gesture at Catherine. I stretched out then grabbed some daggers and headed to the target next to Oscars. I threw one and it hit the middle he repeated my action, and the competition began. He would hit the point every time but I was thrown off by how graceful he was his gait reminded me of Jace. He was that good. I threw again and it hit the wall.

"Careful you don't want to hit a plug point or you could blow the power" he stated and went to retrieve it touching the wires.

He immediately started to shake and started yelling AHHHHHHHH. Oh my god he was being electrocuted. Catherine started screaming as I ran over to him. He turned and smiled, he was pretending. The bastard, I thought he was dying.

"That was not funny" I told him unamused.

"That-breath – was –breath-great!" Catherine had a hard time breathing through laughing and was now rolling round the floor in hysterics. I cracked a smile at that, and was relieved that he could at least crack a joke, he was usually silent.

Cora ran in with her hair wild around her face, I was rather smug that she didn't look so breathtaking in the morning.

"Is everything alright" she asked us her face fixed in a mask of worry.

"Yeah Oscar was just goofing on us" Catherine told her still giggling.

"Really!" she seemed delighted as if he never did this. He shrugged in response, I sighed I could be generous to Cora now I knew Jace had no feelings for her, she seemed so hung up on Oscar. And was completely oblivious but I knew from experience it was hard to tell that someone you grew up with had developed feelings for you.

I made my way back to the bedroom surprised to find Jace still asleep, I went to have my shower and put on my underwear about to put my clothes on when I was struck with an idea. Jace had shocked me yesterday and my confidence level had gone up, I decided to walk out in my bare essentials once I heard movement coming from the bedroom.

As I walked out I heard his breath hitch and his eyes grew wide as saucers, I smiled inwardly. Bingo. I walked over to the dresser and took some clothes out but once again Jace had taken off his pyjamas and was clearly trying to one up me by standing there naked.

In a move I wouldn't have thought myself capable of I decided to change my underwear in front of him, quickly before I lost my nerve I unclasped my bra and dropped my small boy shorts down my legs. Jace's face was priceless he hadn't expected me to do that, his mouth was hanging open, he stumbled towards me dreamlike, and my heartbeat picked up.

He reached his arms out in a daze and wrapped them around my waist in turn I wrapped mine round his shoulders. We stared into each other's eyes breathing rapidly as if we had just run a race, neither of us moved as if unsure what to do next.

He slowly and tentively kissed me we both sighed in union, it was sweet but soon became urgent as his hands started to move lower there was a knock at the door. Isabelle's muffled voice came through telling us breakfast was ready. We broke apart and stared at each other wide eyed then we both quickly and awkwardly got dressed.

Jace PoV

As I sat at the table I realised I wasn't hungry, my mind was still back in the bedroom I couldn't believe what almost just happened. As Clary had taken her clothes off part of me still thought I was dreaming, how many times had I fantasized about her naked and there she was in all her glory.

I had forgot about our planes and was quite content with staying in our room for the whole trip thankfully Isabelle had knocked and shocked us out of our trancelike state otherwise I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from carrying Clary back to the bed and take her as my own.

"Jace are you even listening to me?" Alec scowled at me; I had just noticed what he was wearing a black shirt with sparkles over it with really tight leather pants.

"You were just saying that you would love Magnus to dress you everyday" I snickered.

"Darling, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that" Magnus beamed at him, Alec threw me another glare. If Magnus put him in anything more outlandish than what he was already wearing I would disassociate him.

"I was actually saying we should start at the London Eye before it gets too crowded then we make our way to the National gallery" he corrected me. I saw Clary's excited expression and smiled at her, she blushed back. We were going to have to talk about what happened.

As Clary, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and I made our way out the London shadowhunters said they were going to carry on the investigation of the demons that attacked us. I wasn't used to kicking back and relaxing when I should be helping investigate. But that was what we always did back home, so I allowed myself some fun time with my family.

On our way to the London Eye we went past Buckingham Palace, the place was huge the others were noticing how beautiful the place was all I could think was how they kept the place clean. Clary always joked that I was OCD about keeping my room tidy clearly she hadn't had a lecture from her father on all the germs and microscopic bugs that lived in dirt.

On our way we found the guards outside the Tower of London ,beefeaters they were called ,with black fuzzy hats. Magnus had told us they were not allowed to move. He however had squealed when he saw them and had taken off one of their hats while they refused to move, Clary laughed and got out her camera.

"Darlings, do you have any idea how well this would go with most of my clothes" he put it on and posed for a picture while Alec groaned.

Clary had her turn at posing and after waving in the guards faces she shrugged and put an arm around both and smiled for the camera. Alec stood uncomfortably next to them thrown by their stillness and blinked as the camera went off. We previewed the picture, it looked like he was asleep standing up.

Isabelle had given them both a kiss on the cheek but still no movement she wrapped an arm around both their waists and posed. I was determined to get them to move, I screamed fire, I pulled their swords out, I snapped in their faces but no luck. Throwing caution to the wind I gave one a peck on the cheek and he turned to me and to my horror smiled a goofy grin.

I hadn't bothered to pose for a picture but I heard the camera click to see me running as fast as my legs could carry me with the sounds of my family howling with laughter behind me. We spent 30 minutes on the London Eye I had my arms wrapped around Clary's waist as we gazed at the view. I internally kicked myself for leaving my motorbike at home if I had brought that we would be able to soar over London at night.

"I think I have just realised I don't like heights" Magnus informed us and went to sit down looking green. Alec went to join him and Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder.

"Ugh, I want a boyfriend it's not fair I always have to be the third wheel" Isabelle moaned at the site of the two couples.

"Technically you're a fifth wheel" I grinned and winced as Clary dug her elbow in my ribs.

"Shut it Blondie" she growled at me.

"What about Matthew, Isabelle he seemed to be gazing at you during breakfast" Clary told her innocently. Isabelle blushed but didn't answer her.

"Oh my, thank the angel finally someone has come along to tame the whip wielding Izzy" I laughed as she threw her scarf at me.

"Bloody hell you girls are going to kill me!" I responded to the abuse coming from the girls, they both grinned evilly. Letting me know that any sarcasm would be rewarded with violence. Clearly they didn't have any comebacks.

As we made our way around the National Gallery, Clary had a goofy grin on her face; she loved to be surrounded by art. My heart warmed at the look plastered on her face. But my mind was on something less pleasant; I never told Clary how I knew she would love the art here. The last time I was here was with Valentine, he had liked the religious artwork they held here.

My heart still ached at the thought; I knew Clary didn't like to talk about her father, understandable because she hated him. But sometimes she failed to realise I had many happy memories with him.

Isabelle, Alec and Magnus came around the corner interrupting my dark thoughts. They were laughing, apparently they had just come from the Tudor section and Magnus was telling them about his many exploits with some of Elizabeth 1 favourites.

It was getting late so we made our way back to the institute; I had planned to take Clary to this little jazz club by the Thames, for some dancing and dinner. Magnus and Alec were planning on seeing some of the downworlder sites together tonight, I wasn't sure about Izzy.

As I got to the bedroom after grabbing myself a drink Clary was sitting on the bed. Suddenly this morning came back to me and I felt flushed.

"Hi, look I don't want things to be awkward between us, I love you too much to let that happen" she said staring me in the face. I went to sit on the bed beside her.

"Alright let's talk, Clary I never meant for things to go that far this morning but you threw me, I never expected you to stand there naked" I blushed remembering her soft body.

"The only reason I would take my clothes off was because I knew you were nervous about sex, I am not going to rush you, and I just want you to be completely at ease when it happens" I took her face in my hands.

"I want us both to enjoy our first time together" I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you, you big softie" she replied her voice cooed.

"I love you too my innocent Clary".

Magnus POV

It was very dark as Alec and I left the institute as much as I enjoyed the company of Isabelle, Jace and Clary I did like grown up time with my boyfriend. As we were leaving little Catherine had waved us off while her mother stood behind her stroking her hair.

Sometimes I would wonder what it's like to have a mother child bond. My heart tugged painfully as I thought of my own mother, she'd been dead for over 750 years yet I can still remember what it was like to find her dead body hanging from the ceiling of the barn. I wondered if she would even recognise me now.

"So remind me where were going" Alec brought me out of my disturbing thoughts. His beautiful face was curious.

"We are heading to the devils tavern, it's a pub I used to frequent a long time ago during my infamous stay here" I grabbed his hand. It was quite cold and Alec put his jacket around my shoulders.

As we walked into the pub for a quick drink I introduced Alec to the bartender and infrit named Andy, who was puffing on a cigarette and our hands. I grinned as Alec discreetly wiped his hands on his pants. Alec ordered a beer and I a martini, as we made our way to the back of the pub.

This was one of the best downworlder haunts in London there were werewolves in the opposite corner of ours their table full of glasses of beer roaring with laughter as one told them a joke. Vampires in the middle of the pub were knocking back bloody Mary's discussing the different types of motorbike brands and which would work the best with demon energies.

"So what was it like here in your time?" Alec broke the comfortable silence.

" Things were very different back then there were extreme hostilities between shadowhunters and downworlders, so we stuck together us downworlders other than Pandemonium this was the place to be seen" I reminisced.

"Yeah but things are different now" Alec wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I was so thankful for him but sometimes I would wake up in the night terrified of what would happen when I would have to slowly watch him wither and die. Curse this immortality, if I could get rid of it I would but without it I would never have met him, It's a catch 22.

"The clave used to have me erase the memories of mundane often, as much as I didn't like it was best to stay on their good side" I continued.

"I didn't really enjoy my time in London; things were much more violent back then believe it or not. The person I was with only kept me around to get even on her fellow vampires, after I left London I never saw her again" I thought it best not to elaborate on my time with Camille especially as she lives in New York, not a great distance from Alec's bow if he chose to track her down.

" That's too bad, this city is beautiful a mixture of the old and new, I'd like to come back and visit sometime but if you don't want to we can always go somewhere else" he looked from under his lashes sadly, my heart burst with love.

"If I'm with you I could be at Sodom and Gomorrah and be happy" I kissed him sweetly.

As we drank another couple of rounds Alec got louder and redder in the face, humans I chuckled such lightweights. We joked about Alec dying his hair he honestly wanted my opinion of what he would look like as a blond. I disagreed his black hair gave him an edge, I liked my man tall dark and handsome and prone to blush.

The doors of the pub opened and an old vampire friend made his way in and caught the sight of us in the back.

"Magnus I didn't know you were back in town" he made his way over to us. I stood up to give him a hug.

"How are you doing Archer" Archer was Camille's former subjugate and when she finally turned him we got to know each other better and his former jealousy of me evaporated.

" Better now you are here" he whispered his hands making his way down to my behind, out of nowhere Alec's fist made its way into Archers face.

"Keep your hands off my boyfriend" he shouted as Archer drew his fangs. Oh Boy.

"Come on Alec let's make our way back home" I nuzzled into his neck, and registered the shocked look on Archers face. If Alec killed him after the new accords he would be locked in the silent city for sure.

Once we got outside I hugged him.

"Let's go back and get you some coffee my white knight" I laughed at his adorable pout.

"Anything for you my love" he slurred, after giving me a sloppy kiss he grinned at me then turned his head and emptied the contents of his stomach.

Clary POV

"So where are you taking me Mr Lightwood" I whispered in Jace's ear. He had asked me to dress up because he was taking me out to dinner. Now we were making our way across London in a black cab.

"Right here" he pointed to a small looking restaurant with brick walls. Wow the place looked so quaint with a picture of a sax player on a chalk board outside the joint. It was a jazz club.

We got inside and sat down he grinned at me across the table, he ordered us champagne and toasted to my birthday 6 days early.

"To my unbirthday" I corrected him. We got up to dance as the jazz flowed, we got lost in the dim lights.

"I didn't know you liked jazz" I asked him. I assumed he was punk rock mixed with a bit of classical kind of guy.

"Well I prefer this to that god awful rap they play nowadays" his face contorted in disgust, I laughed he finally agreed on something with Simon besides my safety.

"You sound like a sixty year old man from Louisiana" I giggled.

We sat down to eat and tried each other's food; we both had pasta our favourite dishes. He kept glancing behind him at a man beside the stage.

"Is he a demon or do you know him?" I asked getting nervous. The man smiled and nodded at Jace, he grinned back. O.K now I'm confused. He didn't answer me but smiled and walked over to the stage. He sat down at the piano and spoke into the microphone.

"Hey guys this song I'm about to play is for my girlfriend Clary, happy UN seventeenth birthday, I love you angel". He started to play the sweetest melody I had ever heard, people around me awwwwed. I cried as the song ended it was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me.

He made his way off the stage and I ran to meet him he picked me up and swung me around as everyone started to clap.

"I love you so much" I murmured into his neck.

"Not as much as I love you" he squeezed me. As we walked back to the institute grinning like idiots I heard a growl. As I turned around Jace immediately pushed me out the way as one of the demons that attacked as we arrived jumped out of nowhere.

Jace pulled out his seraph blade and charged towards it but instead of fighting back it seemed to be trying to grab him. It succeeded in pulling him onto its back, I screamed and pulled a dagger out from my thigh sheath and threw it at the demon.

It hit him in the neck; it dropped to the floor but only seemed to slow the thing down. I pulled out my stele as Jace ran towards me and made a quick portal to the institute.

As we stepped out I breathed a sigh of relief and checked him for injuries but he seemed O.K. His face told another story he actually looked scared.

" Jace it's alright were safe now" I reassured him.

"Clary it was too strong I couldn't fight it off" he turned his tortured face toward me.

"I don't think it was trying to kill me, I think it was trying to kidnap me "he continued, I gasped I couldn't believe our perfect evening almost finished with a demon taking away the love of my life.

**Hope you enjoyed that.**

**I always like to know what you think.**

**So please review and let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments Cassandra Clare does!**

Isabelle POV

"You think that the demons are after you!" I was in shock; Clary and Jace left for their romantic dinner and came back 3 hours later covered in sweat after a demon attack claiming they tried to take Jace. Alec and Magnus went out for a romantic drink and Alec comes back drunk after punching a vampire in the face, my family is insane.

"Yeah, the thing blindsided me I wasn't ready for it" Jace stammered his head in his hands. We had gathered for a powwow in the kitchen minus Alec who was sleeping off his drunken state. Which was good because if he heard the news he would throw a hissy fit.

"I heard back from the clave they think it best we don't go out alone anymore, we'll have to keep our plans to ourselves, no talking to anyone outside the institute" Mrs Finley proclaimed.

Great Matthew had suggested earlier that he take me for a midnight stroll, but if it's gonna end with my being kidnapped by scaly demons I'm out, that's not my idea of romance. Matthew shot me a sympathetic look.

I glanced over at Clary who had gone bone white her hands were stroking Jace's head. She looked like she was holding back screaming, if the situation weren't so serious her face would be comical. I figured I should step in before she has a heart attack.

"Hey Clary could you help me with something in my room" she turned to me shocked at my voice as if just realising there were other people in the room. She looked to Jace who gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. Her face relaxed slightly and she got up wordlessly and followed me.

"So how did the date go well up until the end anyway" I asked trying to take her mind off the horrors of the late evening. She sat on my bed and sighed shaking her head as if to clear it.

"It was the most romantic date of my life, up until it was the worst" she stared at the floor.

"Well I think you better get some rest because Jace probably has an exciting day planned for tomorrow" I tried to brighten the mood.

"He can't go out Izzy, It's too dangerous" she practically shouted.

"Mrs Finley says we can go out just not alone" I assured her.

"Anyway do you think Jace will want to stay cooped up inside? He's been planning this trip for ages, ever since you told him how much you wanted to visit" I sat and stroked her hair. She gave a watery smile then tears spilled out from under her lashes.

"I can't lose him Izzy I won't survive it, I'll never find anyone else like him, I won't survive it" she repeated over and over as I hugged her tightly. A knock at the door interrupted us. The door opened and Matthew popped his head through.

"Sorry I'll come back later" he gasped as he saw us.

"No that's o.k. I need to sleep and I should go check on Jace" Clary tried to smile but it came out a grimace as she exited the room.

"Wow their relationship is kinda intense" Matthew observed.

"They've been through a lot, and I couldn't think of a couple more perfect together, they just fit you know?" I replied sadly, I felt a foreign ache in my chest at the thought.

"No I don't, I've never been in a serious relationship" he blushed, I noticed a wine bottle in his hand with two glasses.

"I thought since you might be uncomfortable with going out we could stay in, but the view from the roof is spectacular you shouldn't miss it" Realising that I was staring at the glasses in his hand he grinned.

"Don't worry we won't drink it all "he looked worried at my glance, I snickered.

"It would take double that to get me drunk" He grinned at that and offered his arm as we made our way to the roof.

"Wow, the view is amazing, you weren't kidding" I looked over my shoulder as Matthew poured our drinks. The whole of London was lit up the city twinkled as I blinked. Matthew passed the wine glass to me.

We clinked our glasses and took a sip, I smiled as I realised I could have a romantic evening too. Matthew was probably the sweetest boy I knew. I mean Jace and Alec had their moments but Matthew didn't come along with sarcasm in Jace's case and brooding in Alecs.

"I always come up here at night, though I've never brought someone with me" Matthew confided.

"Well I'm honoured" I replied. As we sat he put his arm around my shoulder and I couldn't help but snuggle in.

"So why don't you tell me about yourself, the others only told me so much but I want to know everything" he told me after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"You've been asking about me" I was surprised, he blushed again as he realised what he let slip.

"Why Mr Swarbrick I do believe your blushing "I noted playfully.

"I'm sure you're used to that reaction in boys "He looked at the ground embarrassed, I couldn't help myself he was so cute, I leaned over and planted a kiss on his soft lips.

He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around me and parting my lips to deepen the kiss, I let him take the lead as his tongue explored my mouth, my teeth grazed his lower lip and he gasped, I smiled and continued. As we broke away he gave me a goofy grin, it was my turn to blush.

"Looks like my evil plan is succeeding, I was hoping you'd get drunk and I could make my move" he teased me.

"Since I made the first move your previous statement does not count" I did my best impression of a British accent, luckily he found that funny and I joined in his laughter was so infectious.

We sat for a while in comfortable silence with the occasional kiss after a while my head dropped onto his shoulder and I dozed off.

Clary POV

I walked dazedly out of Izzy's room. As I passed the training room I heard the sound of a punching bag. As I stood at the door I noticed Oscar of course he'd be in here according to Josie he barely ever left this room.

As if sensing my presence he turned around, at first squinted then relaxed.

"Sorry Clary I didn't realise it was you, I'm used to fewer people in this place" he stated.

"It's alright, you walked out earlier, is everything O.k.?" When we had sat everyone down to tell them about the failed kidnapping, Oscar had turned whiter than I had then mumbled about training and left the room.

"Yeah just the word kidnap reminds me of what happened to me" he took his gloves off and went to sit down, any subject was a welcome change so I followed him to talk. Also I was curious about his past; he seemed half the time a cold warrior and the other an easy going joker.

"What do you know about what happened to me Clary" his face had gone pale again.

"Not much Mrs Finley said you were kidnapped two years ago but no one knows what had happened" I admitted.

"I was out hunting by myself when I heard a girl scream and ran to her, the details are fuzzy I don't really remember much" his hands were shaking.

" I saw a demon tower over her but it too dark to tell what kind, as I pulled out my weapon I felt talons practically rip all the skin from the back of my neck I fell forwards and passed out from the pain" He continued.

"When I woke up I was chained to a huge tree but I didn't recognise the forest, I had been stripped and a cloth applied clumsily to my neck". He screwed up his face deep in thought trying to recall the details.

" A voice asked me if I was a nephilim and whether my parents had clave blood, I told him yes, the voice pulled out a poker and waved it in my face, it asked me about the institute I refused to tell him anything, then the torture started" he licked his dry lips.

"The voice would burn my skin until it could be torn off and would continue from my arms to my torso then my legs until I passed out. It would heal me then start again I admitted that the London and New York institute were the only two in the world without portals in them" he gave me a tortured look.

"Apparently I had been gone for a week, Mr Finley believes I don't remember because my brain was trying to protect itself from the pain of all the torture I endured" my heart ached for him now I realised why he spent all his time training, he was a warrior they rely on strength and power and Oscar had had his ripped away from him. He spends all his time now trying to get it back.

"After I was looked over for injuries, Mrs Finley noticed how pale I was after some checking it appears whoever took me stole a lot of my blood, I was too weak to care by that point; I never thought what they could do with it".

" The clave investigated but since my account was so hazy they never caught who it was, but that's not the worst of it, who knows how much I told them under torture they could attack the nephelim with the information I gave them" He turned and gave me a guilty look.

"No" I told him furiously.

"If you told them anything it's not your fault, I probably would have done the same thing, anyone would have it's alright to be weak when there isn't anyone to help you." I suddenly thought of Jace and all that he had been put through by Valentine, who knows what torture my father put him through in the name of training.

"Oscar you have to remember you're a teenager first and warrior second no matter what the clave tells you, that was a horrific event in your life and you need to talk to someone about it, the others have to know". He seemed lost in thought I took his hand and squeezed it.

"Oscar no one would blame you if something happened, its time you moved on now. You'll be ready if they try to take you again, you have your friends that have your back. Its time you go back to your life and put the horrible memory to rest" I offered him a weak smile and hoped my words had hit home.

" Clary, thanks" he called as I turned I thought I saw a smile on his face but as soon as I thought I saw it the smile was gone.

As I made my way back to my room I saw a flash of blonde hair disappear around the corner followed by a sniffle, I assumed it was Cora, I assumed she had been listening at the door. Oscar the boy she loved probably hadn't spoken to her about his awful story. I didn't have it in me to care; she had wounded Jace with her actions so I didn't offer her my sympathy.

As I made my way back to our room I saw Jace asleep on the bed fully clothed. My poor sweet Jace. I wouldn't ever let anything happen to him, I would die first.

Rachel Kayne POV

As I stood outside the London institute I was deep in thought. Somehow the blonde shadowhunter had gotten away and that was unacceptable. His jumping skills matched our demons and my master and I agreed he was too valuable to the nephilim. But this girl of his that could create portals has me worried, I don't like being surprised. After the fight with Valentine Morgenstern my master and I decided now was the best time to act with the nephelim distracted they will never expect an attack so quickly.

I realise that both the redhead and the blonde had to be eliminated. We will rely on our spies to relay the information we need to get them alone then nothing will stand in our way of the extermination of these nephelim abominations.

**Sorry it's shorter than usual I will have a longer one up next time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments series it belongs to Cassandra Clare!**

Clary POV

I groaned as I woke up my energy was nonexistent this morning. Whenever I made portals it always took a lot out of me, add the stress that a bunch of badass demons that no one has ever seen before are after my boyfriend I was exhausted both physically and emotionally.

I rolled over to snuggle next to Jace only to find his side of the bed empty. I grumbled I needed to see Jace and have him remove my worries with his usual nonchalant grin and his ever present arrogance. I decided to train to put my anxieties to rest after all this was supposed to be a holiday to celebrate my birthday, but all of our attempts at fun seemed to be interrupted by our shadowhunter jobs.

After a shower I walked to the training room and was shocked to find it empty, revelling in the fact I had it all to myself I settled in the middle of the room to stretch out. After my normal routine I heard a shuffle at the door. It was Cora; she was in short black spandex shorts and a tank top.

"Hi, I was wondering if we could talk" she gave me a small smile.

" I suppose" I shrugged, I was trying to be nice but I didn't like the idea that this stunning girl had dated my Jace, worse that she had used him to make Oscar jealous even though to her it was painfully obvious that he was oblivious to her feelings.

She walked over timidly and sat next to me a fake smile planted on her face.

"I don't know what Jace told you about us but I understand that you don't like me" she paused taking a breath as if trying to calm herself. I was suddenly wondering what was wrong with her, what right does she have to be angry!

"It's probably not the best idea for you to get close to Oscar, it's great that he feels he can talk to you but you shouldn't lead him on when you have a boyfriend it's not fair" she blurted out her eyes blazing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I practically screamed at her, I loved Jace why would I think about Oscar. Sure he was good looking hell he was stunning but I was in a serious relationship.

" Don't tell me you don't know after you talked yesterday he wouldn't shut up about you how your cool and understanding, I've done everything I can to be there for him and suddenly you come along and he's making puppy eyes at you" she stood up throwing her hands in the air. Mirroring her movements I stood up and started laughing I couldn't help myself how dare she!

"Look he just told me about his being kidnapped! It's not my fault you're infatuated with a guy that could care less about you" I screamed at her and watched with awful satisfaction as her face winced in pain, but she covered it quickly.

" We used to be best friends we told each other everything you have no idea what that experience did to him he completely shut down you don't know how rare it is for him to talk to someone about it" her face red with anger but her eyes looked hurt.

"Oh so you care about his feelings but not Jace's, you used him and it hurt him more than you know, because of you he didn't get into relationships you just reinforced what Valentine told him that to love is to destroy" my fists clenching I longed to hit her and mess up that pretty face she had hurt my Jace and she was going to pay.

"Please! As if Jace really cared when I apologised he said he was just with me for the sex he was using me as much as I was using him" I recoiled.

"What did he not tell you that or is it the thought of your beloved with someone else, now maybe you know how I feel your boyfriend must have had sex with half of London before he asked me out, he's just damaged goods not worth it" I felt my eyes water at her talking about my boyfriend like he was nothing.

It wasn't really an excuse for what I did next but my anger overtook me and I punched her as hard as I could, satisfied when I heard a crack in her nose. My victory was short lived as she backhanded me and I went flying as I groaned and got up I saw her chest was heaving. I looked around for a weapon seeing red I grabbed a dagger satisfied when I saw her eyes grow wide.

I ran at her she dropped and rolled and grabbed katanas from the nearby table. As we duked it out occasionally scraping each other with our blades I was pleased to realise we were well matched. As I sliced her arm she screamed grabbed my hair and sliced a chunk off. It was my turn to scream, my beautiful hair that Jace always complimented me on now was just above my shoulders.

That was going too far in the world of girls going for the hair was a low blow. I used my dagger to scar her face, Ha try coming back from that! As we went for each other again we were both thrown back from an invisible force. I looked over at the door and saw a very sparkly man pointing at us.

"Alright end this bitchfight now my boyfriend has a hangover and he doesn't need to hear you two trying to kill each other this early!" he yelled at us. We both got up shooting glares at each other before Cora stormed out of the room, Magnus stood with his eyebrows raised then really looked at me.

"OMG! Clary what did she do to your hair!" I gasped and grabbed my hair then, feeling like a twelve year old I burst into tears, I had never liked haircuts.

"Oh Clary don't worry doll, if anyone can pull off a bob it's you" he cooed while wrapping his arms around me. He snapped his fingers and handed me a tissue.

"I hate her!" I sobbed picking myself up wiping my eyes with my tissue.

" I hear Mrs Finley can work wonders with hair, I'll send her to your room, then when I'm done with fixing Alec I will give you my opinion" he beamed at me. I nodded and made my way back to my room, my stomach grumbling what a terrible start to the day. Where was Jace, not that I was the type to go cry to my boyfriend but I wanted him to be the one comforting me not Magnus.

As the time passed I sat in my room not making a move to get myself food I didn't think I could help myself if I walked into Cora, I kept running my hands through my hair it was uneven and felt choppy. I looked in the mirror and nearly fell into tears again my hair looked like it had gone through a shredder.

A soft knock on the door pulled me out of my heartache, a head popped through giving me a grimace it was Josie.

"I thought you might be hungry I didn't see you come to breakfast, then Magnus told us about the fight" she put a tray down on my small table by the door and sat down. There was toast and marmalade with a pot of tea. I grinned my appreciation and started my now lunch.

" You'll have to forgive Cora when it comes to Oscar all rational thought goes out the window, and from the looks of her face I'd say when it comes to the subject of Jace you don't think straight either "she smiled understandingly.

" I guess I'm just kind of protective of him, not that he needs any physical protection but he's much more vulnerable then you would think, Valentine really messed with his head, it's taken a long time to convince him that giving your heart to someone doesn't make you weak" I informed her.

She was quiet for a moment clearly not trying to take sides, but I hoped she'd take mine. I mean obviously Cora was being irrational she was the one in the wrong.

" Look I knew from the get go you two weren't going to get along but your actually alike in some ways and you should try to remember he and Cora were never serious, Jace loves you, she's just mad that Oscar has a crush on you" great what was I gonna do about Oscar.

Another knock at the door broke me out of my strategy with dealing with Oscar's unwanted feelings, the door opened to reveal Mrs Finley with giant scissors and other bits of hair products. I was braced for her to yell at me after all I did attack one of her shadowhunters, but I was surprised when she gave me a smile followed by a sigh.

"Well I'll just leave you to it" Josie smiled gave my hand a squeeze and left. I pulled a chair forward silently and sat while Mrs Finley put the scissors onto the table and moved behind me brushing my tattered locks.

"She really did a number on you" she tusked. She sprayed my hair then pulled a comb through.

"I'm sorry, it's just the things she said about Jace kinda threw me".

"Yes well, she's not very good with tact Cora, but she is always very protective of the family especially Oscar, she's probably jealous" I couldn't help but snort at that.

" No really, you have a loving mother and stepfather a boyfriend who adores you, the entire shadow world owes you their lives you have very special gifts and Cora doesn't have any of that" Yeah whatever I'm not about to feel sorry for her.

"Although it doesn't give her the right to scalp you, I must say you do have a lovely hair colour" she added blatantly trying to take my mind off the fight, it didn't work.

After she was done and had left, I looked at my new haircut it looked great my hair was indeed now a bob with layers and a slight fringe.

Magnus then burst into my room without bothering to knock.

"GEORGEOUS!" he squealed then ran his hands through it. I noticed Alec walk in behind him. As Magnus threw compliments at me I remembered our fight at the institute after Jace and I saved Simon from Hotel Du Morte, at least that didn't progress to a full blown fight. If it had I'd be dead by now, maybe Josie was right not just about Cora but everyone when love gets involved people go kind of crazy.

"Clary are you feeling O.K she didn't hurt you did she?" Alec was looking at the few shallow cuts on my arms. He got up and came over with his stele applying a healing rune.

"Better?"

"Yeah that's great thanks" I felt the stinging leave me; I had been ignoring it up until now.

"Where's Jace?" I asked them missing him more and more by the second.

"He, Matthew, Isabelle and Nick went out to arrange some things for the evening" Alec informed me smiling.

"Speaking of which we have to get ready for that darling" Magnus said then seeing the look on his boyfriends face added.

" You promised I could dress You, Oh and no alcohol tonight one fight today is enough" I blushed when his eyes went to me, Alec looked like a pouting child, I giggled at his face.

"They should be back soon, now remember it's a surprise and Isabelle will make you look even more amazing for this evening" then he gasped and clapped his hands together.

" Wow, imagine what your dress will look like with your new do" he carried on talking about different possibilities to Alec as they left the room and finishing off with declaring he needs to call Izzy to get new accessories to set of my new haircut.

As they left I wondered how long it would be before they got home, I decided instead of moaning on the phone to my mum I would take a bath and chill. I didn't need to tie my hair back since it was so short oh well that was a plus.

A little while later a soft knock came from the door.

"Clary?" I recognised the voice immediately.

"Come in" I said softly, Jace walked through the door looking sad my heart throbbed a painful beat at the sight. Immediately he came over checking me for injuries.

"I'm O.K I just missed you, I couldn't stand what she was saying about you and I mean it's not my fault if Oscar has feelings for me!" I yelled for quite a few minutes while he sat patiently listening but his face tightened when he heard what Cora did and looked annoyed whenever I mentioned Oscar.

When I was done with venting I pulled him down for a kiss, after a while he got in the bath with me fully clothed. Our kissing started to become heated and his breathing became laboured I suddenly remembered I was very naked and the bubbles were running out.

He looked up at me smiling a goofy grin, I beamed back.

"I love that you would defend my honour Clary, but she has a point I didn't use to think much of myself I used girls as much as she used me and I wished I had waited but honestly I never expected to fall in love I assumed I'd be dead by the time I reached twenty and wanted to live life to the fullest" he stroked my face.

"But everything's different now I've found the one that was waiting for me" he smiled a genuine smile as he ran a wet hand through my hair.

"As for this I think it's sexy" his voice very husky, I gasped as his hands ran down my hair and to my shoulders, he raised his eyebrows asking if this was O.K. In response I pulled his shirt up and off. He resumed his movements as I pulled him down for another heated kiss, as our lips parted for air I took the advantage to make my way down his jaw, I knew his eyes were fixed on my body.

I gasped as he started rubbing himself against me, he moaned with me when suddenly the door flew open-

"I can't believe that bitch attacking Clary oh it's on if she comes near any of my people again I will kick her ass all the way to demonville-

Isabelle stopped her tirade suddenly realising I wasn't alone her eyes went wide.

" Sorry, I'll leave you to it, but no sex we do not have time I have to get Clary, Josie and myself ready!" she giggled and left the room. Jace sighed and got off me picked up a towel and wrapped it around me.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you more" I smiled.

"Hurry it up in there" Isabelle shouted muffled by the door. Jace grinned and took his sopping wet clothes off leaving him in boxers giving me a chaste kiss he left the room.

"Oh god spare my eyes" Isabelle screamed at him as he ran out the room, I vaguely heard wolf whistling followed by

"Wow Jace you animal you" Nick laughed from the hall.

Isabelle shut the door as Josie made her way in grumbling about having to get dressed up. After Izzy had applied our make-up we were ready in our dresses I was in a dark green satin dress, Josie in a rich red and Isabelle in turquoise.

As we made our way into the hall the boys were there except for Oscar who was not going tonight apparently someone needed to stay here to protect the institute Catherine would be also staying along with Cora thankfully.

Jace, Matthew and Nick's eyes grew wide when they saw us as Mr Finley complimented us all politely but was staring adoringly at his wife. The men all in tux's Magnus of course sparkled in his but to my surprise it was black like the others.

" Let's go" Nick looked excited and so was I, as I passed the weapons room hand in hand with Jace I saw Oscar watching us leave, his jaw dropped when he saw me but I pretended not to see him.

We all got in a limo and headed out. After a 20 minute drive I noticed we were at the Thames River I saw other people dressed up heading towards a boat. Everyone seemed to be looking at me waiting for my reaction. I gasped the boat was huge and beautiful, I realised that's where we would be spending our evening.

My heart grew twice its size when I remembered this was where Jace was all day arranging another surprise for me. I turned and jumped into his arms. Everyone laughed including Jace whose eyes sparkled as he let me go.

"Now this friends is having dinner in style" Magnus said up front as we got on the boat in a line.

We had dinner on the top deck as the boat departed for a trip down the Thames, we had a huge buffet feast and talked and laughed at our huge table. After dinner we made our way down to the second floor where there was a sort of disco set up playing 90's classics.

We all got up to dance singing along drinking more as our dancing became embarrassing. At one point Nick was on top of Matthew's shoulders and everyone followed them in a conga line. I hadn't had this much fun in a long time. As the slow music started everyone grabbed their respective partners for a dance as I snuggled in Jace's arms I thought I was so lucky to have him in my life.

If I was back in New York oblivious to the shadow world I would probably had a small birthday at home with mum, Luke and Simon but I would much rather be here even though I did miss them, a trip to London planned by your boyfriend wasn't too shabby.

As we wobbled back to the limo, we asked the driver to turn up the radio and sang along all the way home Nick was getting louder and louder he was probably the worst singer I had ever heard but I was too tipsy to care.

Unfortunately the news waiting for me back at the institute would sober me up immediately. We saw Cora waving at us from the entrance Jace and Isabelle growling at her but when we saw her face we all tensed for what she had to say. She ran down to meet us frantically and turned to MR and Mrs Finley.

"The clave just called apparently there has been a fire set at the New York institute!" we all gasped thus ending another happy evening.

**Please let me know what you think or what you want more of by reviewing.**

**XxXxXx**


End file.
